general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Bass
| age = | death cause = House fire accidentally set by her son, Danny | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Cody McCall (1973-83; divorced; deceased)Evelyn left when Sam was three. Stuart Mest (post 1983-97; dissolved) | romances = | children = Danny McCall (deceased) Sam McCall (illegal adoptive) (with Cody) | grandchildren = Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Cain (illegal adoptive; via Sam) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Evelyn Bass-Mest(formerly McCall) was a fictional character on the ABC daytime drama General Hospital. She was the mother of Danny McCall and the adoptive mother of Sam McCall. She appeared onscreen on June 20,2004 and January 16, 2006, portrayed by an unknown actress. Background Evelyn and her ex-husband Cody were the adoptive parents of Sam McCall. After having their son Danny, they decided that they wanted another child. However, they didn't want to risk having another child naturally after Danny was born with the Fragile X gene, which caused a mental handicap. Cody and Evelyn could not afford to provide for two children with a mental handicap, so they decided to adopt instead of having another child naturally. After making the decision to adopt, Cody knew they would never be approved. So instead, he went out and bought a baby. They soon brought home a newborn baby girl whom they named Samantha. When Sam was around three years old, Cody and Evelyn began having problems in their marriage. Evelyn no longer wanted to deal with Cody's coning and drifting ways and she no longer wanted Sam. So, she left him, taking only Danny with her and Cody was left to raise a three year old Sam all by himself. Evelyn took Danny to Bailey’s Beach, Rhode Island to start a new life. She soon met and married a man named Stuart Mest. Evelyn became very distant and emotionally abusive towards Danny because of his mental handicap. She and Stuart kept him locked up in the basement, a virtual prisoner as they went on with their daily lives. When Sam was 17, she found out about Danny and Evelyn and she left Cody to find her brother and confront her mother for her abandonment. When Sam found Evelyn's house and began to look around, she was horrified to find her brother chained up in the basement. She quickly unchained him and helped him escape, promising him that she would care for him and give him a better life. As they were sneaking out of the house Danny accidentally knocked over a candle that set the house ablaze with fire. Sam and Danny had no idea that their mother was inside the house when it burnt down and she was killed. Stuart implicates Sam in Evelyn's death, and she goes on the run with Danny to avoid being convicted. She soon discovers that Danny was the one to set the fire and vows to protect him. Years later, the night of the fire comes back to haunt them and Sam confesses in order to protect Danny. She is eventually cleared and the case is closed after Jason Morgan pays an inmate on death row to confess to starting the fire. Evelyn made her only onscreen appearance in 2006 in Sam's nightmare. Sam dreams of Evelyn telling her not to get married because she'll ruin everything like she always does. The short interaction showed the antagonistic relationship between Evelyn and Sam and highlighted Sam's abandonment issues. In her subconscious, Sam felt that Evelyn abandoned her as a child because she ruined Evelyn's life. This eventually led to the revelation, just two months later, that Sam was adopted and Alexis Davis is her biological mother. Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:2000s Category:Offscreen characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps